The Angelina Diaries
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: The Diary of the ever so sweet girl Angelina......NOT!Inspired by Sugarfaefies' "Saga of the Scarf" Angelina is fiesty , yet funny in this story as she pours her heart out to her journal about life, Quidditch , Fred, and teenage hormones of boys.
1. The Beggining of the End

A/N This is my first, first-person p.o.v. so don't be to harsh, thanx to Sugarfaerie for letting me use her idea for the story line! Thnx!

Journal Entrey #1

_" Strong and silent!" I giggled. But Fred didn't take my liking towards Cedric Diggory to well. _

_" He's only silent because he's to thick to string two words together to make a sentance!" Fred retorted. _

What he said will forever be inplanted in my head. I can barely write due to the fact that we are outside ,in the freezing cold, waiting for these friggen' exchange students!!!!!!Dammit! What WAS Dumbledore thinking I ask you, what?!!

Oh, my,god, Fred just gave me his cloak, his CLOAK ! I can't believe this ! Yeah, I know, I know, I'm hopelessly in love with the guy . But hey , I am one of the very , and I mean ,very few who can tell the Weasley twins apart. Even their mother gets confused!

The people from Beanxtabons have just arrived. I swear their head master is big enough to go with Hagrid! And that's saying a lot ! But I scowl at one of their students. When she stepped out, half the schools population of boys ogled, ( even Fred, dammit ) I jabbed him hard, and I mean hard in the ribs.

" Ow! Angel what the bloody hell was that for !" he asked messaging his ribs. I felt a bit mad at him.

" Hmf!" I turned my back away from him and looked at the rest of the students. Fred looked at me. Oh god, I can feel his hot breath on my neck,oh god, I could just faint , I swear.

" Angel what's wrong?" he asked me . I turned towards him.

" That " I said pointing at the girl " is what's wrong !" Fred laughed.

" Angel, why would you be conserned if I ogled her anyway? It's not like we're going out or anything, and hey, I'm only human." which was true, every part of it, except the last part about him being human that is. Though I do wish we _were _going out. I really like him, and he's been my best friend for like, forever, so I can see us together....sorta.Not really, okay no.

" I know ' I replied sheepishly " I just was shocked that's all." Fred stared at me.

" Oh? " a wicked grin painted across his lips. " Enough to _accidently _ jab me in me ribs? Or is it jealousy?" Dammit,dammit,dammit! How can he do that?

" Oh don't get cocky with me. " I tease.

" Oh really? " Fred has started to tickle me !

_Later in the Common room._

" So , " Fred asks me " what did you think of Drumgstrang? " Huh? What did I _think _? There were 15 hot French guys standing around , and he asks me what I think? What the hell!

" Charming." I simply replie. Fred shifts uncompfortabley.

" Well, Angel, I was thinking. The next Hogsmade trip is coming up this Saturday and... " Oh, please oh please oh please. " Their Christmas decor is going up early to see how the people like it and... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me? "THANK YOU GOD!

" As a... date? " I ask.

" No." he replies DAMMIT! " Just as friends. "

" Sure." I replie somomnly. Dammit, a friendly outting. Just my luck................

========== Entry 2==================

Well, I'm here at the Three Broomsticks. Fred is silently drinking his butterbeer , trying not to look at me. Honestly, I don't know what to think about Fred. I mean , of course he is a wonderful guy, is jealous of me liking Cedric, and did try, I think to kiss me earlier but I slipped in a puddle of Zonko's Ozz, and he ended up kissing the pole, but I still wonder about him.He did kiss me though , earlier, that's why he's not looking at me, I'll tell you what happened : But you have to ask yourself questions in this situation, which is why I've jotted down these questions and answered them:

1) Do you believe you love him?

A: What kind of question is that? YES!!!!

2) Does he know?

A: I really don't know.

3) Can you see yourself dedicating your life to him?

A: WHY THE HELL AM I ASKING MYSELF SUCH OBVIOUS QUESTIONS?!! OF COURSE I COULD SEE MYSELF DEDICATED TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Dedicated to who?" I heard a voice say. Oh god, it's Fred. And he looks a bit hurt. Shit-aki mushrooms.I feel awful.

" Oh, no one Fred, no one. It's just this stupid survey to see who's a fan of THE WRESTLER . I mean I will forever be a dedicated fan."

" Ah. " he replied, but it didn't look like he believed me.

I feel awful, like dirt, worse then dirt. Oh god. A stupid fairy is hovering over us, a MISTLETOE FAIRY !! They won't go away on less you kiss or give them firewisky. Fred turned almost as red as his hair. I slipped him a note.

_What should we do ? _

he wrote back ....

_Well, firewiskys expensive, I don't have that kind of money. So why don't we just fake it? _

Ah man.

_Don't you think he'll notice? _

and thank the lord he writes back....

_Well, okay, your right. It'll be quick right?_

ah, it will, damn...

_Right. _

Fred leaned over to me, I was shaking, and eventually our lips met. Oh how I wanted that to last forever, I swear, nbut I opened my eyes to see him eyeing the fairy, who seemed pleased, and left. Then he broke away. so that's it , that's why there's an awkward silence, that's why he is not speaking, he thinks I'm, in love with someone else.

==================Entry 3 ============================================

OMG ! I just found something freakish out . Harry has been chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournement ! Yes Harry! Fourteen year-old HARRY ! I'm in the common room as the others are congradulating him. Me and Cleaise, my other dorm-mate , think someone put his name in the goblet. You know to try to kill him. Fred just came over. Oh god I have it bad for him,. I just shivered when his robes brushed against mine.


	2. TEENAGE BOY HORMONES!

A/n. The long awaited, " Date" .

Entry # oh forget it .

Well , here we are at the Three Broomsticks. Fred's getting us some drinks . Honestly I don't know what to think right now. We went to the usuals , Zonko's , The post office, and what not. But Merlin! This guy doesn't get it does he? You know what I think? Teenage Boy Hormones. Yup, that's what I think. And what else could it be anyway? I mean come on , he is now sitting _across _ from me instead of next to me like he usually does. I'm telling you, TEENAGE BOY HORMONES! Oh , Merlin what I wouldn't give for a ... wait , why am I thinking of Chocolate Frogs? Oh well.

Really, I don't know what to think of Fred anymore. Since about a week ago he's been acting like a babbling idiot. Well, he's always been an idiot, but a babbling one ? Fred? Naw. Ooops, I just realized he was talking to me. Ooopsie.

_Later......_

Well, I'm back in the Common Room. Honestly, if the guy would just give me some kind of 'hint.' maybe, he might like me , like me, I'd stop complaining. But does he? NOOOO!!! I'm still standing frim on my belief of his raging TEENAGE BOY HORMONES! I mean , I hate to admit it , but in the conversation me and George had today, George was right:

" Hi Angelina." Goerge greeted me.

" Hi." I said back. I was waiting for Fred to pay for his stuff at Zonko's . George fallowed my eyes to Fred and he smiled wickedly.

" Pretty daft that one. " he says suddenly.

" Huh?" I replie in fake confusion .

" Fred. He's pretty daft. Don't you think?" I think about what he said right now and it's true. Fred is the most daft person I know. Kinda sad really. I mean I'm in love with a _Twin_ , he just so happens to be on the Quidditch team with me, I've just so happened to know him since I was six, and he just so happens to be the most clueless boy on , oh I dunno, EARTH!! Gah! But still....

Here is a list of why I am so attracted to Fred:

1) He knows my personality.

2) he's nice.

3) He's fun to be around.

4) In our fifth year he changed his hair and my re-action was : Oo Do I know that hottie? ( Just KIDDING! Well, sorta)

5) I have no idea.

Reasons why it freaks me out:

1) He's a TWIN!

2) I am one of the very few who can Tell the Weasley Twins apart.

3) He's my best friend.

4) I DON'T KNOW!

Well yeah that's it. But honestly the guys so......

_December 20th_

OMG ! The reason I couldn't finish last was mad! Well I was multiy tasking earlier really.b But forget about last time. Tonight was a chocker of all nights. Fred asked me to the Yule Ball. He asked me to the YULE BALL!!! I could not be any happier right now. Girly sigh is a must. But really , Oh, hold on Fred just came over.

OMG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fred just gave me a present! It's two tickets to the Ireland V.s. Scotland MATCH!!!!! They were sold out but Fred's father gave them to him.

" I don't need em' . " Fred told me. " I don't really see the point. No quidditch this year, no comparing the matches, no fun. " Though through seething anger of relizing that Fred was right , he just gave me ticketsworth 200 galleons a piece!


	3. Weird happenings and Fleurs crush

A/N Erm, wow, I haven't updated this in a LONG time. And I send my apologies to those who have been waiting for it.

Date: OH JUST SCREW IT!

Entry #: Diddo

Dear Journal,

Today, I have to admit, was weird. First of all, Fluer, you remember, that french chic, was actually _nice _to me. NICE. What in the name of Merlin has gotten into her? Sheesh it's like she's little-miss-giddy-girl or something. And y'want to know what? I think I know _why _she is happy.

Y'see, Bill came for a surprise visit to the school. He said that Charlie was supposed to come later on. Apparently, Dumbledore needs both of their opinions on something. He wouldn't tell us what it was. " Sworn to secrecy." He claims. Git. Well, not really, just, being a git for not telling us. Damn. Anyway, that's not the point ( obviously) . Now Bill, he's well... oh how do I say this... good looking. Despite what his mother says about the hair thing. He's so freaking tall ! Well, at least to me he is. I'm a puny 5'10. Bill is 6'5. 6'5! GOOD MERLIN! Anyway when Fluer saw him, her jaw dropped. IT DROPPED! When she saw that I knew him,she came up to me and was like:

" Ezcuse me but do you know zat man?" she asked.

" Um yeah. I've known him since I was like, three." I answered.

" Wha'z 'iz name?" she asked. I smiled. ' Time to play matchmaker' I thought to myself.

" His name is William Wealsey. But we all call him Bill." I answered.

" Bill?" she smiled " What an interesting name." as she turned to leave she stopped and turned back . " My name iz Fluer. Fluer Lile ( Lil-eh) Delacour."

" Angelina Johnson." I said, shaking her hand.

" Angelina, what a lovely name." Fluer commented, smiling.

" Thank You." I replied. I watched as she walked away, completley dumbfounded. A French girl was just nice to me. It felt... weird.

" Hey Fred... FRED!" I yelled as I entered the mostly empty Common Room.

" What?" Fred said, slightly agitated as he appeared right behind me.

" You'll never guess who was just nice to me in the main hall."

" A Slytherin?"

" As even. No Fluer Delacour was just polite to me."

" Um... congradulations?" he said. I blushed. I realize now it seems kind of stupid to be so happy about something so ...small.

" Oh forget it." I ranted.

" What the bloody hell am I supposed to say? ' Gee Angie, that's some jolly damn good news? She's just a freaking half-veela French girl!"

" I know, I just thought it would be a good idea to make a friend with a foriegn student."

" And I agree with you, but Ang, a...a...veela?"

" Why not? I'm a girl and veela's don't effect girls."

" It seems so obvious now that you say it." Fred said thoughtfully. He's so cute when he has a forgetful moment...ehem... that's besides the point.

" Fred, you are a strange, strange guy."

" Thank you."

" Your welcome." I smiled. I love these little moments between us. They're just so...so...I don't know, so...us.

So right now we're studying for an exam ( oh goody) and it's going...okay. George kept falling asleep on his book, and me and Fred kept having to wake him up. Eventually he gave up and went up to bed. That left me and Fred alone in the room. I must say, I've never appriciated how quiet the Common Room was before then. It was really easy for us to study.

_Later..._

It is now 3:00 a.m. We have been studying for FIVE HOURS. FIVE! Wow my brain hurts baaaad. But I suppose complaining won't help. Honestly, Fred was acting like a little child by the end.Boys. Sheesh. He was falling asleep. I had to stun him twice so he wouldn't go up to bed. I need help when it comes to what we're studying. Charms. I hiss at it. HISSSSSSSSS.See I told you! I TOLD YOU! Then, get this, he actually was TALKING IN HIS SLEEP! It was rather funny actually, he said this:

" No mommy I DON'T want to bow down to Lockhart! NOOO!"

" Mommy can I have a sherbert ball? Please mommy? I promise I won't use Ron as a test dummy for three weeks if I can have a sherbert ball!"

" NOO NOT THE SICCORS! I don't wanna cut my hair! Me wanna be like Billy!" Awww how cute, he wants to imitate his big brother...

" MONKEYS! The flying monkeys are attacking! RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIVES!" I _knew _I shouldn't have let him watch ' The Wizard of Oz' when he came to visit.

That's all.

Angie.

A/N Well?


	4. The Ravenclaw Oracle

A/N I love you guys:D You are making me feel so happy.

**Evelas: **Yes, I love them too. If Angelina wasn't in the picture Fred would be MINE!kehe :)

**xoxox-slightly-obsessed-xoxox : **Thank you, and I will:D

**tiablue:**Thanks, but honestly I got the diary idea from **The Sugarfaerie (a.k.a Teyka** but she said she was happy her idea was being put up to good use.

**Nicole:** I found out the secret! Dave is rebuilding the site. Good greif. And thnx.

**ronsfavfan18: **I'm glad you liked it!

**JayJay216: **Eh, I tried reading those books before. They are okay, but they aren't my all time favourite.

**prettypinkpeacock :** first of all, interesting name. Second of all, I'm glad you like it. :D

**insertgoodnamehere: **Again, first of all, I love your name:D AND THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA!

**JayJay216:** Sheesh, sorry. I've been busy and having writers block on this story.

**prettypinkpeacock:** Yes, I shall continue my odd story Oo :D

**ronsfavfan18: **Thnx!

**abigail richardson : **Err... I'm not exactly pointing towards that at the moment. Sorry. In later chapters it becomes more obvious.

**Starricat: ** Yes I do remember Angie entered, but I wanted to show a softer side to her before I turned her into a swearing lunatic at Fred. :DAnd realistic, thank you. And yes Fred is daft and cute ;).

**ronsfavfan18: **A loyal reviewer with out a doubt. I thank you.

**FredsLilAngel:** HOLY FREAKING SAINTS OF IRELAND! I forgot about the match! Oo Thank you for reminding me! And thank you, I'm glad you like the story.

**CoPaCaBaNa-mAgIc: **I had to copy your name. So hard to write! Oo And thank you for your comment.

**The Sugarfaerie (a.k.a Teyka : **Thank you! I have come fairly far on the story line. And of course I shall keep reading " Saga of the Scarf"! I love that story!hugs Thank you for letting me use the idea!

**FredsLilAngel: **Aww, thank you.

**The Mistress of Shadows: **First of all, I love your name! And thank you, I'm glad you think so. :D

**ronsfavfan18: **Holy Eru this is like, what..my third time responding to you? Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer!

**insergoodnamehere**: They are hard for me to write as well. And any story with Angie in it makes it a bit better then it already is:D

AND NOW FOR THE ACTUAL STORY!

A.A.N: I have Penelope Clearwater in this with Ange. YES I put them as friends. If you have a problem with it, DEAL!

Dear Journal,

Well I can't exactly say today hasn't been interesting. Fluer is acting almost like a love-sick puppy Oo. Whenever Bill is around she gawks, and if he sees her, her pale skin turns almost as red as his hair. It is soooooo funny to watch! Of course, me keeping to my ' Matchmaker' word, have put in quite a few good things about Fleur when I talked to Bill. He chuckled at one of my remarks.

" Ange, why do I get the feeling your trying to se' me up?" Bill asked earlier, when him, me, Fred,George,Alicia, and Penelope, went to The Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmade.

" I'm not Bill, honest." Bill cocked an eyebrow.

" I know you too well to believe that Ange. I can tell when your _lying_." Bill said. I sighed. He was right, he _could _tell when I was, and wasn't , lying. This happened to be one of those situations...oh joy." Why exactly are you trying to set me up with a French witch?" he asked.

" Wha's Ange trying to do Bill?" Penelope asked, apparently listening to the last few exchanges.

" She's trying to set me up with that French student, Fleur Delacour." Bill responded. I smacked my head with the face of my palm.

" Oh really? She's a nice girl, that Fleur... or at least, she's been nice to me. We had a really long talk earlier about France. Me uncle's from France y'know, he married me aunt. Anyway, I talked to her for at least two hours. She has a _marvolous _family history , she does." Penelope said smiling.

" Hm." Bill just shook his head and took another sip of his firewhiskey. " Look, Ange, I know what your trying to do, but..."

" But little William here isn't currently looking for someone to snog." Fred snickered .

" George, I swear I'll send a demon mummy to you to kill you." Bill hissed. This made Fred laugh.

" Oh, I'm soooo scaaared." George joked. I began to giggle when I saw Bill roll his eyes.

" You haven't gone against a demon mummy before you arse. Those things are deadly. You can't use everyday spells or curses on them. You have to know their trade, their spells, their curses, their language, and you have to stay on your gaurd and predict what their next move'll be. I still don't know how in the name of Merlin, me and Ronak killed that one near that tomb by the Nile. Honestly, it's like a damn game of cat and mouse, and the chances of winning can drop lower then your report card you got last year."

" HEY! I resent that!" George hissed.

" I'm sure you do." I said, rolling my eyes. George glares at me.

" What about you? How was your report card? Eh?"

" Straight O's. " I reply proudly.

" Suck up." George hisses.

" Not 'suck up', just ' worked hard'." I smiled at his frustrated reaction.

" Well, I don't know what to tell you Ange, I mean, I don't really go for the...good looking/snobbish/image obsessed freaks that nance around London... or France."

" Hey," Alicia said all of a sudden " Penny, have you ever seen the Ravenclaw Oracle?" The Ravenclaw what now? ORACLE? WTF.

" Yes. She's actually a really nice girl. She says she gets rather lonely...and hungry up there. Not that many people come to visit her as last year. She says she wishes Lupin would come back because he was actually the only one smart enough to bring her some food to eat when he came to visit her. And...giggles well, she'd hate me if I said..." Said...said what? WHAT?

" Said what Penny?" I asked.

" Well, when Lupin was at school, she and him went out."

" No!" Alicia giggled " So she had...has a thing for ol' Luppy Lupin?" Alicia's 'affectionate' name for Remus Lupin, our old DADA teacher.

" Yeah. And she said the day her soul was split in two, was the day Lupin looked the most terrified she had ever seen him."Penny sighed.

" Wait... relationship with Remus...soul split in two...Ravenclaw Oracle..Alicia, Penny, what ARE you talking about?" George asked.

" The Ravenclaw Oracle stupid. She's a girl who was at school when Harry's parents were there. Rumor has it, a Death-Eater split her soul in two. But then the Death-Eater turned out to be her aunt, and she stuffed one half of the soul into a painting of her in the Ravenclaw's old tower. She is a very wise, all knowing kind of girl, and almost EVERYONE goes to her for advice. "

" Well this is the first we've heard of her." Fred commented.

" Yes well," I began, smiling. " you never _listen _to what me and Alicia say. We've been talking about her for the past six years!"

" Well excuuuuse me Angel, but me and George have better things to do then to listen to you girls gushing over the latest Hogwarts most wanted. Or to listen to how you feel when ...it's _that _time of the month again."

" Oh? And what are these things, pray?" I asked.

"Figuring out good pranks, naturally." he replied. " We have to think about that twenty-four seven or we'll lose our touch."

" Right. I'm sure you will Fred." I commented. Then I remembered. " OH! SHIT! Fred we have to go! The Quidditch match starts in thirty minutes! And you _know _how hard it is to convince those damn Goblins that your tickets are real. See you back at the castle guys! BYE!" as I dragged Fred from the booth, the others chorus a 'Bye' . As I dragged Fred down the streets of Hogsmade, people were staring at us. Let them stare, I thought. Go ahead, and let them. I don't care, not one damn bit.

" Angel, you know, I CAN walk on my own." Fred scowled from behind me.

" Oh no, your to slow, I'm not taking any chances." I said back. He grunted as a response and I smiled. He's was so cute when he was mad.

OH! I better stop writing, Fred's chastising me for writing during the game. I will write later!

Love, A very happy Angelina .

A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE: ) 


End file.
